


Secret Santa Gift Exchange for oddishthings

by drowningtides



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Capture, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningtides/pseuds/drowningtides
Summary: Possessive!Tom/Voldemort & captured pet!Harry





	Secret Santa Gift Exchange for oddishthings

_Harry_  
A familiar voice hissed, their warm breath slowly drifting on his ear and slightly down his neck. Harry knew this voice, it was like music to his ears; but in his mostly unconscious state, he could not pinpoint who the voice belonged to.  
_Harry Potter_  
The hiss of the words seemed to drowned Harry in what felt like warmth, promises of pleasure - of ecstasy Harry never knew existed. The voice had buried itself deep in between total awareness and complete, and utter oblivion. Harry could feel the hot breath fanning on his face, and warm hand slowly trailing up and down his arm. Harry hadn’t felt this relaxed since he was last at Hogwarts, in the Room of Requirement with only himself and his deepest secret. In his dreamless state, Harry began to feel two pairs of warm, comforting hands running themselves through his thick mop of hair and down his clothed chest.  
_Open your eyes, pet. Look at us._  
The two voices hissed in unison, both so silky and deep; so similar yet different in the most electrifying way. Harry’s emerald eyes opened only to see his reflection staring right back at him in the mirror above the bed he laid in and the two men staring right at him.  
How could he have been so oblivious? How could he not recognize voices, the touch, of the two men who loved Harry the most? Guilt had made a home in Harry’s chest as he looked down to lock eyes with the man who sat between Harry’s legs, the same blue eyes that Harry had come to adore. His Tom, his most handsome, loving Tom. The warm, fuzzy pleasure of Tom’s hands on Harry’s skin suddenly became scalding; Harry felt as though his skin was being torn away like it was cheap wrapping paper.  
_Pet_  
Harry felt like a complete idiot and possibly the worst lover known to man. How could he have not recognized their voices? After facing Voldemort over and over again, and his lessons with Dumbledore before being captured, and rescued by the men holding him. Listening to the young Tom Riddle’s voice charm students and teachers alike, how could he have not recognized that voice? The same voice that brought him comfort and pleasure; the same voice that was in all his dreams.  
Harry heard two soft chuckles, as a cold, smooth hand caressed his cheek. The sensation had brought on an electric, pleasurable, shudder down his spine. Harry looked up at the man who laid behind Harry, his legs on either side of him. Harry’s head rested on the man's stomach, as his eyes met a pair of ruby red eyes that belonged to his arch-nemesis and lover, Lord Voldemort.  
Harry screwed his eyes his eyes shut and clutched the silky bed sheets into bunches in his hands; trying to find a sense of grounding. The fact he was so fucking aroused by the most simple touch of their hands, it was bordering the line of becoming painful.  
One cold hand dipped down to grip Harry through his trousers, while the other rested just above his left hip. The other set of hands ran up and down his torso, the cold, tingly feeling sending sparks of pleasure through his body.  
_Please_ , Harry hissed, _please._  
The pleasure that he was feeling was too much, he ached and silently pleaded for a way to release. To escape this euphoric trap he seemed to have gotten stuck in. He wanted them so bad, it ached and twisted in his gut.  
 _Do you like us touching you like this, pet? Do you like us speaking to you like this?_  
_Yes_ , Harry hissed, _yes yes yes._  
The feeling of Tom gripping him harder made Harry buck his hips, thrusting towards Tom, desperate for more more more.  
Harry opened his eyes and looked down at the slightly older Tom Riddle, who was now straddling his thighs, as Tom’s red lips pulled back into an attractive smirk.  
Voldemort gripped a chunk of Harry’s hair and pulled his head back, making Harry look back at him. Harry looked into Voldemort’s red eyes, an overwhelming passion burning through his veins. Harry brought his hands up to wrap around the base his lover’s neck and pull him down. Harry pressed his lips to Voldemort’s briefly before being pulled away by Tom, making Harry slightly whimper from the loss of contact. Tom’s lips quickly replaced Voldemort’s.  
Voldemort, at first, places soft, cool kisses to Harry’s hot skin. Harry winced as he felt a sharp nip from Voldemort as he left his mark on Harry’s neck. The harsh sucking on his neck, and Tom’s warm hand slipping into Harry’s trousers, taking a hold of him, made Harry’s eyes roll back slightly at the pleasure.  
Harry groaned as the sensation intensified, and could not help the sounds of pleasure escaping him. Harry felt his cheeks burn with a blush as his slight embarrassment was furthered by the two men chuckling above him.  
_Doesn’t this feel pleasurable, Harry?_ Voldemort hissed into his ear, before continuing his assault on Harry’s neck. _We are going to make you feel this way forever, as long as you never leave our grasp._  
 _Never,_ Harry hissed _, I would never leave you._  
Harry let out a sob as the pleasure from the sensations of both Tom and Voldemort speaking to him in parseltongue and touching him, were making him feel made him shudder.

_You look so pretty like this, love. Withering beneath us like this._ Tom hissed, _It is truly a magnificent sight to see, isn’t is Voldemort?_  
Harry’s breath hitched,  
_Yessss_ , Voldemort pulled back from Harry’s neck and pressed his lips to Harry’s as Harry felt himself release. _Yes, Tom. This sight is truly something beautiful to see._  
The two men stopped their movements on Harry as he gasped for the air he lost, feeling contempt with the mess they made of the pretty Boy Who Lived.  
Harry felt more tired than before. Before he could fall back to sleep, both Voldemort and Tom had begun to speak.  
_Mine_ , hissed Tom, _Completely mine._  
_He belongs to us_ , _our darling pet._ Voldemort hissed as he brushed a piece of Harry’s hair off his Harry’s face, _He will belong to us forever._  
_Say it, Harry_ , Tom hissed as he pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips, _Tell us who you belong to._  
_You_ , Harry sleepily hissed, _I belong to you_.  
_Yes, love_ , Tom hissed softly, _and we belong to you._  
The last thing Harry heard as he slipped into complete oblivion once more was the words that Voldemort had spoken.  
_Sleep now, pet. We will still be here when you awaken once more._  
His world went dark.

FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> while writing this, I totally didn't realize that it has parallels with a prompt I wrote months ago that I totally forgot about lol oops. Oh well, the story is still good :)


End file.
